


A Namorada do meu Irmão

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Cheating, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Quando Daenerys chegou em casa ela encontrou Viserys dormindo no sofá com sua namorada ao lado dele, embora Doreah estivesse bem acordada.





	A Namorada do meu Irmão

Quando Daenerys chegou em casa ela encontrou Viserys dormindo no sofá com sua namorada ao lado dele, embora Doreah estivesse bem acordada.

“Eu escondi o último pedaço de pizza pra você no micro-ondas”

“Obrigada eu como mais tarde, você é a melhor” Daenerys disse e se sentou ao lado dela apoiando sua cabeça no ombro de Doreah.

“Você está bêbada ?”

“Sim, um pouquinho. Não conte Viserys”

“Porque ?”

“Ele pode não gostar”

“E daí se ele não gostar ? Você tem mais de dezoito, e considerando do jeito que ele fica as vezes seria hipocrisia dele reclamar”

“Ele não vê as coisas dessa maneira, mas obrigada por dizer isso”

“De nada”

“Eu não entendo, você é tão legal, porque você desperdiça o seu tempo com o idiota do meu irmão”

“Bem a personalidade dele não é das melhores os cabelos prateados e os olhos violeta são bem atraente”

“Eu tenho cabelos prateados e olhos violeta também” Dany disse e colocou sua mão no joelho dela.

“Eu estou notando isso” Doreah disse tirando uma mecha de cabelo que estava caindo sobre os olhos de Daenerys e colocando atrás da sua orelha “Então Viserys ficaria irritado se ele soubesse que você ta dando em cima da namorada dele ?”

“Eu não sei, do jeito que ele é talvez seja capaz de achar sexy”

“Não me surpreenderia”

“Mas só caso esse não seja o caso, você poderia manter esse segredo entre nós”

“E o que você me daria em troca do meu silêncio”

Daenerys a beijou.

“Isso é o suficiente ?”

“Não minha querida, não chega nem perto de ser o suficiente”

Doreah disse, pegou a mão de Daenerys. A levou até o quarto de Viserys e trancou a porta, enquanto o dono do quarto dormia em paz no sofá.


End file.
